Hua Mulan/Bio
Hua Mulan is a legendary Chinese warrior woman from the Northern Wei Empire, first described in the folk poem The Ballad of Mulan. In the poem, Mulan's aging father is conscripted into the military, but Mulan disguises herself as a man and takes his place. There is a slight possibility than the poem was based upon a true story, but most historians agree that Mulan is completely fictional. She has since become a figure in popular culture in both the east and west, and her story has been made into many adaptions. A more expanded version of Mulan's story set in the 7th century appeared in The Romance of the Sui and Tang, a historical novel written during the Qing dynasty. In the novel, one man from each family in Sui dynasty China is called into military service, as the empire is under attack by both the emergent Tang dynasty and the Western Turkic Khaganate. In the original tale, Mulan fights bravely in the army for twelve years, winning many honors. After her service ends, she is offered a position in the government, but turns it down in order to return to her family. In the Qing version, the story comes to a much more tragic end. The Sui are defeated, but the Tang Emperor is impressed by Mulan's filial piety, and allows her to return home, where learns that her father has died and her mother has remarried. She has no time to mourn as the Khan of the Western Khaganate summons her to his court to be his concubine. Rather than accept her fate, Mulan commits suicide. __TOC__ Battle vs. Owain Glyndŵr (by MilenHD) The battle begins in the mountains in Snowdonia,Owain and his rebels are planning their attack against the English but suddenly a rocket barely hit Owain.He and his rebels turned around and saw a Mulan and her soldiers,one of the rebels aim his longbow and shot one of Mulan's soldiers. Owain:123456 Hua:12345 Then both leaders jumped on their horses and charge at each other but one of the Chinese soldiers light another rocket,this time the rocket hit one of the rebels in the face. Owain:12345 Mulan:12345 Riding on his horse Owain aim his lance and stab one of the Chinese soldiers in the chest but the lance get stucked and Owain throw it away and pulls out his longsword Owain:12345 Mulan:1234 Riding towards Mulan,Owain is knocked of his horse by Chinese soldier using qiang,both warriors clash but suddenly the Chinese is shot by lead shot,Owain turns and sees one of his rebels with hand cannon who killed the Chinese is wounded by a arrow but in the next second he is shoted in the neck by Mulan. Owain:1234 Mulan:123 Owain fast gets on his horse and charge again at Mulan,in the same time one of the Chinese soldiers stabs a with his qiang. Owain:123 Mulan:123 Suddenly when the Chinese soldier turned around he was decapitated by Owain's longsword. Owain:123 Mulan:12 Then Owain jumped off his horse and grab his hand cannon,but in the next moment one of his rebels roars in agony,his arm was nearly cutted in half by Chinese soldier's dao,but the Chinese soldier was shot in the spine by Owain's hand cannon,then Owain rush to help to his rebel. Owain:123 Mulan:1 Then Owain and his rebels charged at Mulan but the wounded one was stab in the stomach by Mulan's dao. Owain:12 Mulan:1 Finnaly Owain tried to smack Mulan with the spike of the hand cannon but Mulan have kicked Owain in the face,then she tried to stab him in the back but one of the rebels pushed her,that was not enough Mulan get stab really bad the rebel,he was heavy wounded Mulan tried to stab him but her head was smacked by Owain's hand cannon. Owain:12 Mulan: After she fell in to the ground,Owain helped to his last man to get up and then both roared in victory "Rhyddid i Gymru"(Freedom for Wales). Expert's Opinion Owain won because he had a better armor and weapons than Mulan. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios